The transport of multiple shopping bags is generally difficult, especially over long distances. Shopping bags can be heavy and cumbersome to carry. For example, the bags can bump into one another and into the person carrying them, causing injury or discomfort.
To avoid this difficulty and discomfort, individuals are often forced to make multiple trips when transporting shopping bags from place to place, such as from one's car to one's home. By making multiple trips, the individual can avoid the discomfort of transporting multiple shopping bags by hand, but only after expending considerable time and effort.
A person might also be unable to carry as many shopping bags as they would like if they are traveling long distances, such as from the store to their home via public transportation. Fatigue or pain also typically result from carrying a heavy load over a long distance, using the standard looped handles of the shopping bags.
It would be advantageous if one could easily carry multiple shopping bags or other items without having to endure the above-noted discomfort.